Treasure Chests
Treasure Chests ' Treasure Chests' are special items you can find in Patapon 3. Treasure chests are obtained by doing many things, such as: *Defeating an enemy. *Destroying a Bonedeth fortress. *Finishing a floor in a dungeon. *Destroying a hut at the end of a level. You can open your chests when you finish the quest you are playing. If you fail your mission, you lose all chests obtained, but keep any other spoils. If you get more than ten treasure chests, you can only open the first 10 chests you have won. You won't be able to open the 11th or higher chest, but you will still get the item inside. Treasure Chests have also appeared in Patapon 2, but in a much smaller role. They appear in a few levels, usually before you reach the end of one of the two training missions. They can be hard to open and often contain ka-ching or basic weapons. They also appear at the end of the multiplayer mission, and can be opened with Parachii. These chests are only colored black in this game. In Patapon 2 the chests from hunting and training quests can be opened by breaking them, being considered structures; this kind of chests also appear on Patapon 3, in training quests. All treasure chests have a level with them, ranging from 1 to 40. The + figure of the equipment will depend on the treasure chest's level. When you earn an unenchanted weapon from a chest it will be within a -5 - 0 + bonus from the level of the chest, when earning a Unique or Super Unique weapon its + bonus will follow this code: (Level of chest) divided by 2 + (A random number between 1 to 5) = The maximum + bonus of the equipment. Chest Ranks Wooden Chest: Contains Basic and Common magic items (Eg: Fl and HP). Very low chance for a unique item. Iron/Silver Chest: Contains Magic items. Low chance of Unique Items. Very low chance of obtaining Rare magic items. (Eg: Po and Ar). Gold Chest: Contains Unique items. Low chance of Rare magic items. (Eg: H and W). Very low chance of super rare magic equipment. (Eg: Sl and Ic). Jeweled Chest: Contains either Unique or Super Unique items. Chances for super rare magic items (Eg: Sl and Ic). Purple Jeweled Chest: Almost always provides Super Unique item. Extremely low chance of an Ultimate item. Low chances for a G; De; Sl; H; Cu; En; Me; Ic enhanced equipment. Trivia *Cyclops have a small chance of throwing a treasure chest instead of a boulder. *The Purple Jeweled Chests are uncommonly obtained on the multiplayer dungeons "Depths of Jealousy", "Heights of Indolence" and "Depths of Gluttony" at the end of the stage mostly level 32. It can also be obtained at the DLC Mission, Big Beat, Perfect Marching Fest, although you must walk a very long way with a high level Uberhero. *In the training missions, chests are given for each checkpoint passed. *There is a very rare glitch (mostly occurs in Depths of Gluttony) that the glow of the chest is missing. Media WoodChest_Detail.jpg|Wooden Chest IronChest_Detail.jpg|Iron Chest GoldChest_Detail.jpg|Golded Chest JeweledChest_Detail.png|Jeweled Chest PurpleChest_Detail.png|Purple Jeweled Chest Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Equipment Category:Weapons